


Under CloudCover

by Kaibutsu_of_Shinjuku (Lightningpelt)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Beginnings, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningpelt/pseuds/Kaibutsu_of_Shinjuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Shizaya Week Day 5: Rainy Days/First Date</p>
<p>In which inclement weather brings about an unlikely alliance and the sharing of warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under CloudCover

**Author's Note:**

> This is late. ;A; 
> 
> I'm so in love with the idea of Shizuo running hot and Izaya running cold. Like Izaya's one of those people whose fingers are always freezing (I'm one of those people). 
> 
> I'm not sure if this is happening in an alternate continuum or the canonverse...? Though it's probably happening very shortly after their high school years.
> 
> (Expect one more of these tonight (omg today's entry somewhat on time??; I'm aiming to update Hard Sought tomorrow, too. ^_^)

Izaya's teeth chattered violently, disrupting the disgruntled expression he wore; his brow furrowed as he shrank further into his coat and began to walk marginally faster. His eyes, too, stayed on the oppressive, damp sky, and he took note that his situation could worsen at any moment should the temperamental storm decide to break. 

It was rare for him to be caught outside in such weather, and even more unusual for him to be without at least one cellphone. But he had hadn't been willing to risk having them seized by his client's notoriously thorough security staff, and so left them safely at home. He had his knife, of course, but that did him precious little good when it came to fighting against the bitter chill. 

Again he stirred himself to walking a bit faster, despite the way it made his face sting with the impact of the freezing air. His coat, while it usually kept him comfortably toasty, was woefully inadequacy for combating the arctic onslaught that seemed to have descended on the city. His jeans, likewise, may as well have been made of tissue paper. 

Izaya's only hope, as he saw it, was getting home as quickly as possible. 

_What I wouldn't pay for a cab..._ he thought sorely, eyes narrowed against the stinging wind. _One hundred thousand... no, one million yen! In a heartbeat!_ But there was no such godsend to be seen driving along the deserted streets of Ikebukuro, and Izaya could only hurry along as fast as he could bring himself to. 

Then, through the thick scent of coming rain in the air, he caught a trace of something else—smoke. 

Head turning automatically, Izaya saw the beast of Ikebukuro, one Shizuo Heiwajima, standing with his back against a telephone pole. He had a glowing cigarette in one hand and was gazing in a contemplative way up at the sky—a way, Izaya thought, that didn't suit him. He was clad in his usual bartender's getup, and Izaya wondered for a moment how he wasn't frozen entirely solid, suspended in that cliched bad-boy pose for however long it took the spring thaw to arrive. 

Then again, Shizuo had always run unnaturally _hot_ , just as Izaya had always leaned toward chronic hypothermia. 

Izaya's first inclination was to go for his knife; to attack, or at least approach and goad _Shizuo_ into attacking. But that was simply habit, and the whim was banished from the information broker's mind as soon as he was hit with another icy gust. 

And then, before he knew exactly what he was doing, he was trotting toward Shizuo with the most non-violent of intentions. 

"Hey...! H-Hey!" Shizuo objected, softly at first and then more violently as Izaya burrowed into his side, nuzzling his way up under his arm. "What the hell?! Do you want to die, Flea?!" 

"I'm _freezing_ , Shizu-chan!" Izaya whimpered in the most pitiful voice he could muster. "I'm freezing to death! It wouldn't kill you to lend some warmth." 

His shivering was transforming into shudders of pleasure as the heat rolling off Shizuo began to melt the icy coating he had acquired. The beast really was supernaturally warm, even in the face of the coming storm, and Izaya wondered nervously if he would be thrown out of the lovely spot he had found. 

But Shizuo, after a moment of hesitation, only gave a disgruntled growl that Izaya felt rumble through his chest. "Fine. But only this once." And he shifted his arm so that it was encompassing more of Izaya's willowy frame. 

The information broker rested his head against Shizuo's chest with a soft sigh, making himself as small as possible to stay as sheltered as he could by the other. The wind was mostly blocked by Shizuo's powerful body, and he wondered idly if anywhere in the entire city could be more comfortable. He doubted it highly. 

"Want me to walk you home?" Shizuo asked eventually, when he had smoked his cigarette down to its absolute last fraction of a centimeter of length. 

"Sure," Izaya replied contentedly, and Shizuo shifted his arm once again before pushing away from the telephone pole. "If you're good for one thing, it's that you make a perfect heater, did you know that?" 

"I could kick your ass from here to Shinjuku right now." 

"And I could stab you, Shizu-chan. But the knife likely wouldn't go very far in, anyway. Plus I'd lose my source of heat, so I probably won't do that." 

"'Probably...'" 

"Probably." 

They walked in silence through the deserted, wind-swept streets, the sky darkening above them as they went. They were perhaps half way to Izaya's Shinjuku headquarters when the first drop of rain struck Shizuo squarely on the top of the head. 

"Damn it!" 

Izaya jumped at the sudden curse, but Shizuo's fury wasn't directed at him; the blonde was glaring murderously up at the sky, and was rewarded with a raindrop square on his nose. Shaking his head exaggeratedly, he bundled Izaya along faster. 

"I hate the rain...!" Shizuo growled, and Izaya thought for a moment—which almost made him trip, considering the demanding pace and traitorous proximity of the two boys' moving feet. 

"We can use my coat," he offered eventually, as the frequency of drops increased. Soon it would be pouring, Izaya could tell; he would be sheltered from the worst of it by Shizuo, but... "It would be a shame if I didn't contribute _anything_ to this arrangement, and it's not as if I need it for warmth at the moment." 

Shizuo paused, looking a bit surprised, then nodded. They wriggled briefly as Izaya took off his coat—a horrible chill rushing in around him as he split from Shizuo for a moment—and the two of them worked to get it spread out above the both of them. Imperfect though it was—the fabric hardly being waterproof—it shielded them both from the vast majority of the rain, as well as creating an almost unbelievably warm pocket of space beneath it. 

Shizuo glanced down, grinning at his temporary companion. "You're not entirely useless, yourself!" 

Izaya returned his smile meekly. "The least I can do," he replied, with a little bow. 

The unlikely pair made their way more leisurely down the street—still not a relaxed stroll, but without the urgency of a moment before. They didn't speak—far too likely, both of them knew, that words would spark a confrontation of some sort. 

But they arrived at Izaya's apartment without incident, the space beneath the fur-trimmed cloak a warm, peaceful haven. 

"I could lend it to you, for your trip back," Izaya offered, after he had parted and moved to his front door; his hand was on the doorknob. But that, all at once, seemed terribly inadequacy, and even as Shizuo was drawing breath to reply he held up his hand. "No. No... 

"You'll come in, won't you?" When Shizuo looked at him as if he begun speaking in tongues, Izaya scrambled for words to make it sound less outlandish. "Shiki gave me this ridiculously expensive hot chocolate when he came back from Belgium, and you know how I am with sweets, so it's just been gathering dust in my cabinet." 

He didn't realize how fast he was talking, or that he was shaking slightly until he reached up to brush a damp shock of hair out of his face. 

Shizuo stared at him for a moment longer, then blinked slowly; one hand came up, and he rubbed absently at the back of his neck as he looked away. The tips of his ears were red. 

"Sure. I'll take you up on it, Flea. 'Least 'til it stops raining, I guess." 

Izaya felt a hesitant smile tug at the corner of his mouth—a more honest expression than he would have liked, and he tried his best to keep it from making itself too obvious. "Good," he said, then opened his door and let Shizuo step inside. Before following he glanced up at the cloudy sky he was suddenly very glad of. 

"Don't you dare stop raining..." he whispered furtively, unsure of what exactly he was hoping for. But as he shut the door, it wasn't fear that made his heart beat faster; it was apprehension, and hope that the strange something that had sprung up would have a chance to grow in the presence of hot chocolate and a shared blanket on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read~ Your readership means the world to me! Comments and kudos are the best, and notes on [the tumblr version](http://www.niaowrites.tumblr.com) are always appreciated!


End file.
